venganza
by Michelle Stark Rogers
Summary: edward, emmett, jasper y jacob eran unos estudiantes que se burlaban de su compañera isabella swan provocando que se suicidara, ahora 10 años despues durante una fiesta un ente volvera para cobrar venganza.
1. invitacion

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECN BLA BLA BLA. LO AGO SIN FINES DE LUCRO BLA BLA BLA. YA SABEN.**

_SEÑO EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN._

_SE LE INFORMA QUE ESTA CORDIALMENTE INVITADO A LA FIESTA DE LA GENERACION 1997-2000_

_QUE SE LLEVARA ACABO EL 19 DE FEBRERO DEL 2010 EN ESCUELA PREPARATORIA DE FORKS._

_LA FIESTA DARA COMIENZO A LAS 10:00 PM EN EL GIMNACIO._

_SE LE AGRADECERA SU ACISTENCIA._

_ATTE: ARO VULTURI DIRECTOR DEL INSTITUTO._

_PD. SE HARA UNA CEREMONIA EN HONOR DE LA FALLECIDA ESTUDIANTE ISABELLA SWAN._


	2. que comience el juego

**Los personajes no me pertenecen bla bla bla. Lo hago sin fines de lucro bla bla bla. Ya saben.**

**Edwardpov.**

**Conducía por la carretera con mi coche, me dirigía a la fiesta de la generación de la preparatoria en la que iba cuando era adolecente, ya habían pasado 10 años pero seguía en contacto con mis amigos:**

**Jacob el que es todavía como mi hermano, se convirtió en corredor de motocicletas, es muy famoso y está comprometido con una modelo de nombre leah.**

**Emmett era el más infantil de los 4 el es un jugador de futbol americano de el equipo de nueva Orleans es muy conocido y se caso con otra modelo rosalie hale.**

**jasper es un nadador muy reconocido ha ido a las olimpiadas y ha ganado 2 medallas de oro, el se caso con mi hermana Alice y están esperando a mi primer sobrino al que llamaran Anthony por mi si es niño y rose por su hermana que es rosalie si llega a ser niña.**

**Y yo finalmente soy un reconocido cardiólogo, trabajo en el más prestigioso hospital de los Ángeles. Aunque con mis 28 años todavía no conocía a la persona que hiciera que mi corazón se saliera de mi cuerpo cuando encontrara a alguien así me casaría de inmediato.**

**A los 4 en la escuela nos conocían como "el clan olímpico" éramos el blanco de regaños de parte de los profesores ya que nuestras bromas eran muy pesadas y nuestro principal blanco era Isabela swan le hacíamos infinitas bromas ya que era la típica nerd de la clase pero la más pesada era una que le hicimos un día antes de la muerte.**

**Ese día emmett le escribió una carta a mi nombre diciéndole que me gustaba mucho cuando ella fue y me pregunto yo le dije enfrente de todas la escuela que nunca me enamoraría de una nerd como ella.**

**Los tres pensamos que había sido una broma inofensiva pero al día siguiente nos enteramos de la notician de que bella se había aventado del puente de forks que estaba sobre un rio y se había ahogado aunque nunca encontraron el cadáver.**

**Desde ahí nuestras bromas cesaron y por un tiempo soñé con una bella que sentaba a la orilla de mi cama y me veía con ojos de odio y una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.**

**Trate de no pensar en eso y me concentre en el camino de la carretera por fin estaba cerca de la escuela y me divertiría con mis amigos.**

**Llegue y deje que estacionaran mi coche entre y una señora me coloco una estampa con mi nombre.**

**Al entrar al gim pude reconocer a varias personas como angula ella era la mejor de la clase de química y ella se dedica a la creación de productos farmacéuticos.**

**O el cuarteto de porristas maría, Tania, Emily, Irina que eran conocidas como las 4 zorras ya que se acostaban con todo lo que se moviera.**

**Por fin pude divisar a mis amigos y me dirigí a ellos.**

**que sucede chicos como están**

**vaya hasta que el hijo prodigo de aparece.**

**cierra la boca emmett iba pensando**

**dime que era en una mujer porque eso de que no tengas novia ya se me está haciendo de raritos.**

**los juegos de raritos los jugabas tú con Sam Jacob.**

**Bueno bueno ya entendí.**

**Y sus damas.**

**Alice ya está en el octavo mes de embarazo y no quise que se arriesgara a salir**

**Y rosalie y leah.**

**Ellas se fueron a una pasarela a parís regresaran dentro de una semana.**

**Espero que no se consigan a dos guapos parisinos.**

**Hermano rosalie hale nunca dejaría a un semental como emmett callen.**

**Si claro**

**Entre risa y risa gire y pude notar que la foto de bella estaba puesta sobre una mesa llena de flores y notas me concentre un momento en su rostro y jasper pudo notar mi reacción.**

**Le hicieron una ceremonia antes de que llegaras pero no profundizaron mucho ya que un suicidio no es precisamente algo común en un pueblo como este.**

**Ya lo de.**

**Me acuerdo una vez en la que estábamos jugando quemados y todos los balones se los arrojaba a ella, incluso perdió sus lentes.- dijo emmett**

**Yo una vez la tire a la piscina y salió con la ropa toda mojada- dijo jasper.**

**Yo un día la espante le hice creer que la atropellaría con mi moto y se derramo todo su café encima-dijo Jacob**

**La peor broma que le hice fue la de la carta y al día siguiente se suicido.**

**Edward no te tienes que culpar nadie sabía que haría eso.**

**Si pero en realidad nos pasamos.**

**Tengo una idea te escribiré una carta que venga de parte de Kate bekinsale donde diga que te ama y después te desmienta delante de miles de televidentes.**

**Cállate emmett eres un idiota.**

**De repente un hombre alto con el pelo rubio y con gafas se acerco donde el dj y le pidió el micrófono.**

**SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES SE QUE SE LA ESTAN PASANDO MUY BIEN PERO EL VERDADERO ESPECTACULO VA A COMENZAR.**

**De varios lugares salían hombres encapuchados y se ponían en todas las salidas del gim.**

**NO SE ASUSTEN NO LES HARN DAÑO AUN Y AHORA LES PRESENTO A LA UNICA INIGUALABLE ANGEL DE LA MUERETE.**

**De una de las esquinas salió una mujer traía un vestido negro que hacía que se viera muy sexy solo que no se le podía ver el rostro ya que traía puesta una máscara.**

**(Desde aquí les recomiendo que pongan la canción de system de lestat el vampiro)**

**La mujer comenzó a danzar muy sensualmente al ritmo de la música y lentamente se iba acercando a todos los hombres que estaban ahí cuando volteo y se nos quedo viendo a los 4, se fue acercando lentamente y a cada uno de nosotros nos bailo sensualmente hasta que se alejo y se fue acercando a el altar que era de bella y de una sola patada lo destruyo ante la mirada atónita de todos.**

**-queridos amigos no se sorprendan por que destruí el altar ya que estos se hacen para gente que está muerta y yo no estoy muerta.**

**Lentamente se fue quitando su máscara y fue dejando ver su rostro ante la sorpresa de todos pudimos ver que era bella swan la chica del retrato tenia la misma apariencia de la chica de 18 años que recordaba nadamas que ya no usaba sus lentes y sus ojos ya no eran de color chocolate si no de color rojo sangre, además su cabello era largo y lacio no era el pelo rizado que solía usar.**

**Todos nos quedamos atónitos ante lo que veíamos si no la hubiera conocido juraría que era afrodita la diosa de la belleza, era muy bella pero había algo que me llenaba de terror. Todos los hombres que estaban encapuchados se dejaron ver el rostro y todos tenían los ojos rojos. Rápidamente toda la gente quería salir del lugar quería salir de ahí pero estas criaturas no nos dejaban, hacían que retrocediéramos al enseñarnos sus colmillos.**

**-no se asusten ellos no les harán nada solo se encargan de que no escapen. Ahora a lo que he venido pero empecemos por el principio. El día en que me suicide no fue así realmente estaba a punto de aventarme cuando se me apareció un tipo me dijo que era un vampiro y como tal tenían habilidades y que yo tenía la más poderosa de todas pero que solo la tendría si me convertía en tal así que acepte.**

**El hizo que todo pareciera un suicidio y me llevo consigo me convirtió en vampiro y he sido parte de su guardia durante 10 años solo con la promesa de que un día regresaría y cobraría venganza.**

**Pero no, no les voy a hacer nada a ustedes no son más que simples ratas para mí a quien les voy a hacer daño es a ustedes 4.**

**Dijo esto señalándonos a nosotros por instinto retrocedimos pero se aparecieron cuatro vampiros y cada uno sujeto a cada uno, y quedamos inconscientes.**

**BELLAPOV.**

**Cayo, Marcus encárguense de que ninguno de los humanos salga, mientras tanto me encargare de los otros cuatro.**

**-si Isabela.**

**- es hora de que comience el juego.**

**Que hará bella? Esta emocionante prometo actualizar pronto pero por favor dejen comentarios siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.**


	3. vamos a nadar

JASPERPOV.

Me desperté poco a poco me dolía mucho la cabeza, hasta que empecé a recordar todo lo sucedido en el gym, bella, venganza.

Voltee a ver en donde estaba y estaba en la piscina de la escuela cuando de repente una sombra se poso delante de mí.

-hola jasper como estas?

-be..Bella.

-no jasper, bella no, isabella, bella era esa estúpida chiquilla que se dejaba hacer esas bromas.

-pero no eran más que bromas inofensivas.

-inofensivo era dejar que una chica que no sabía nadar se cayera en el agua. Si no hubiera sido por Mike me hubiera ahogado.

-isabella perdón enserio lo siento.

-lo sientes mmm pero eso no te va a funcionar, porque de todas formas te matare.

-bella no, por favor Alice es mi esposa y está esperando un hijo.

-ay! No te preocupes después de que haya cumplido mi venganza la buscare, la matare y a tu hijo mmm no se tal vez también lo mate o lo deje crecer para convertirlo en vampiro y en mi sirviente.

-¡no te atrevas a tocarlos porque si lo haces….

-que? Que vas a hacer matarme. Mi querido jasper yo soy indestructible. Y ahora porque no vamos a nadar?

Me tomo con fuerza de la chaqueta y me arrojo a la piscina, quise subir a la superficie pero una barrera invisible me lo impedía.

-jasper! No que sabias nadar muy bien.

Intente con todas mis fuerzas salir pero la barrera me lo impedía, poco a poco me estaba quedando sin aire y lo único que podía hacer era en pensar en mi bella Alice y en mi hijo que nunca conocería. Me fui quedando inconsciente hasta que me sumergí en un sueño del que no volví a despertar.

BELLAPOV.

Por fin estaba hecho, el primero estaba muerto y restaban los demás. Haría que sufrieran lentamente. Quite mi barrera y pude ver como flotaba el cuerpo de jasper en la superficie, el murió creyendo que mataría a Alice pero no lo hare, ella no me hizo nada de hecho me defendía mucho de sus pesadas bromas. Y a su hijo tampoco le haría nada el bebe era el que menos tenía la culpa.

-isabella ya coloque al otro donde me pediste.

-está bien, saca el cuerpo del agua y ponlo en la orilla.

-como digas.

-ahora que venga el siguiente.

-

Huy mato a jasper, que feo.

No me maten prometo actualizar pronto ah y deje las fotos de los escenarios en mi profile para que los vean. Plis dejen comentarios


	4. anota quarterback

**Regrese y tengo más. Les quiero agradecer a todas las que me escribieron aprecio mucho sus comentarios.**

**Pero no las detengo que empiece el fanfic**

EMMETTPOV

Había tenido un sueño muy raro. Soñé que isabella swan volvía y se quería vengar de nosotros por las bromas que le habíamos hecho, hasta que todas las imágenes y recuerdos volvían a mi mente.

No había sido un sueño fue realidad y de recordar todas sus palabras un escalofrió me recorrió.

Me reincorpore lentamente y note que ya no estaba en el gimnasio, no podía ver bien hasta que las luces se encendieron y dejaron ver tres siluetas.

La primera era isabella, se notaba tan cambiada no era esa niña tonta a la que le hacíamos bromas.

Al lado de ella estaban dos niños un niño y una niña ambos con la misma apariencia con la piel blanca y los ojos rojos sangre.

-hola mi querido emmett.

-isabella.

-vaya! Veo que después de todo si sabias mi nombre.

-claro que lo sabía y ahora dime que hago aquí?

-no seas impaciente primero déjame presentarte a mis amigos. Esta pequeña es jane.

Dijo señalando a la niña rubia que dio un paso enfrente y una reverencia.

-y este caballero es alec.- señalando al niño que dio un paso enfrente y dio una breve inclinación de cabeza

-y que es lo que quieres?

-muy fácil emmett tu y los pequeños van a jugar a futbol americano.

-jugar?

-si es muy sencillo, tu contra ellos dos, si logras anotar salvas la vida si no te mueres.

-estás loca no voy a jugar.

-entonces quieres que la señorita hale juegue en tu lugar.

-no, a rosalie no le hagas nada.

-no te preocupes, ella está segura en un hotel en parís, sin imaginarse que el amor de su vida probablemente esté jugando su último juego.

-está bien jugare.

-anota quarterback.

Me coloque en posición y los niños adelante.

-empiecen.

Cori rápidamente para esquivarlos, me dirigía hacia la zona de anotación cuando alec se coloco enfrente de mí y me derribo.

Los dos se abalanzaron sobre mí, me golpeaban y me pateaban hasta que el niño alec me dio una patada en la cabeza justo en la sien. En algo tenía razón isabella este era mi último juego.

**BELLAPOV**

Por fin mi venganza se estaba cumpliendo solo restaban los otros dos.

-isabella que quieres que hagamos con el cuerpo.

-llévenlo a la ciudad y quítenle lo de valor que traiga y lo dejan en un callejón.

-solo te faltan dos verdad?

-si solo dos, pero todo a su tiempo.

**Mi nombre es demente y mi apellido maquiavélico.**

**Que malo mato al oso y que hará con Jacob y Edward.**

**Por fa dejen comentarios.**


	5. arranquen

**He vuelto ji ji.**

**Quiero agradecerles a todas por sus comentarios y aclarar unas cosas.**

**Con lo de la ortografía, no me pidan que lo arregle enserio doy asco en ese aspecto**

**Los poderes de bella son los que tiene originalmente pero lo modifique un poco para que el escudo sea solido, como el de la mujer invisible y eso.**

**Bella podrá hacer que la gente pierda la memoria.**

**Y creo que es todo ahora los dejo con el fic.**

JACOBPOV

Ya hace un rato que me había despertado, había intentado escapar pero dos tipos en motocicleta me lo impedían.

-déjenme ir malditos.

-que sucede amigo, pensé que eras uno de los mas rudos motociclistas.- dijo un tipo que tenia la apariencia de un jugador de futbol igual que Emmett y el otro era un poco más flaco con el pelo rubio y ojos rojos.

-a ti que te importa maldito mal nacido.

-Jacob relájate!!

Pude oír como una moto se acercaba. Cuando pude ver que era, no solo era una moto, era mi moto y encima de ella venia Isabella

-qué diablos haces con mi moto?

-relájate no le hare nada, solo quiero que juguemos.

-vete al diablo maldita zorra.

-Jacob, pero que son esos modales? Acaso así le hablas a leah?

-leah? Que le has hecho? Si le has hecho algo te mato.

-relájate no le he hecho nada, no tiene ni una mordedura.

-pero yo si la mordería con mucho gusto.

-cállate!! Maldito imbécil.

-Demetri ya basta. Si no quieres que le haga nada, tendrás que correr una carrera contra Demetri y Félix.

-está bien, pero debo advertirte que nadie me ha ganado.- dije esto poniéndome en posición, en medio de los dos idiotas. Pude oír como el más grande soltaba una risita.

-de que te ríes imbécil?

-no de nada.

Isabella se puso en la orilla y comenzó a contar.

3…2….

Arranque rápidamente dejando a los otros dos atrás. Iba muy rápido, estaba seguro de que ganaría llevaba una gran ventaja.

De repente Isabella salió de entre los árboles y se posiciono enfrente de mí, trate de esquivarla pero falle y mi moto se fue de lado. Patinamos cerca de cinco metros hasta que se detuvo.

Quise incorporarme pero mi pierna estaba atorada en la moto, solo pude ver como los otros dos se acercaban peligrosamente a mí y sin intenciones de parar, lo único que pude ver fue una luz segadora, y no precisamente la del cielo.

BELLAPOV.

Me acerque hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de Jacob, por fin estaba muerto y yo cumpliría con mi venganza.

-Isabella que hacemos ahora?

-dejen el cuerpo ahí, y regresen con los demás.

-como digas.

Ahora solo faltaba uno y todo habrá terminado.

Soy muy buena amiga del sadismo.

Que les pareció, solo falta Edward oh dios mío.

No se preocupen actualizare pronto.

.


	6. me rompiste el corazon

**Por fin el capitulo que todos han estado esperando. Edward:**

**Se vengara bella de el?**

**Lo dejara vivir?**

**Lo convertirá.**

**Por fin el fic.**

**EDWARDPOV.**

Hacia frio, sentía mucho frio, todos los músculos de mi cuerpo me dolían. Trate de abrir los ojos pero los parpados me pesaban como si alguien los estuviera sujetando.

Los abrí lentamente. Al principio todo era borroso, no divisaba bien en donde estaba pero mi vista se fue aclarando.

Lo primero que vi fue el cielo estrellado, lo que era raro porque lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en el gym, hasta que todos los recuerdos volvieron a mi cabeza.

Me reincorpore lentamente y por fin pude ver donde estaba: era el puente de forks, el mismo puente donde Bella "supuestamente" se había suicidado.

Me fije en la orilla y pude observar como el agua corría entre las peligrosas rocas. Si realmente alguien quiere morir, esa es una buena opción para hacerlo.

Me dirigía hacia la orilla del puente cuando…

Alto Edward.

Gire lentamente para ver quién era la persona que me llamaba. Cuando gire todo mi cuerpo, me sorprendió el verla.

Su piel tan blanca como la nieve lucia con la luz de la luna, sus labios eran de un rojo intenso que pedían a gritos que los acariciara. Sus ojos, aunque rojos, eran muy misteriosos. Era ella, toda perfecta, Isabella.

Isabella.

A si es Edward, soy yo. Que acaso te sorprende tanto verme?

Es que yo pensé que estabas muerta.

Lo estoy, mi corazón ya no late, pero no es por mi condición de vampiro si no porque tu lo rompiste hace 10 años.

Bella yo lo siento.

Te diré algo que no le he dicho a nadie. Desde que estábamos en la primaria he estado totalmente enamorada de ti. Siempre te había observado, con la esperanza de que un día te fijaras en mí. Hasta que en la preparatoria tú y tus amigos me empezaron a hacer esas bromas pesadas. Pero no me importaba por que al menos me conocías como la chica a la que le tenían que hacer las bromas, y mi corazón siempre guardo la esperanza de que un día dejaras de verme como esa tonta y estúpida y me vieras como la mujer que te podía hacer feliz.

De repente extendió su mano dejando ver un papel ya algo viejo, manchado y un poco quebrado.

Por eso el día en que recibí esta carta, pensé que todas mis ilusiones se habían vuelto realidad, estaba tan contenta que no me cerciore si la carta era verdadera y te fui a preguntar a ti. Cuando llegue y te pregunte qué fue lo que me dijiste.

Bella…yo.

QUE FUE LO QUE ME DIJISTE!?

Que yo nunca me enamoraría de una patética nerd como tú.

Me destrozaste Edward, no lo pude resistir el dolor era demasiado. Por eso decidí acabar con mi vida, porque sin corazón no hay vida. Finalmente ya sabes lo que paso me convertí y durante poco tiempo después te hacia visitas nocturnas.

Visitas nocturnas, que no era un sueño?

No, no lo eran. Durante estos 10 años los he investigado, los he seguido, se cuáles son sus puntos débiles: de jasper es Alice y su hijo, de emmett rosalie, de Jacob leah y patéticamente su moto. Pero de ti no encontré nada.

Entonces durante 10 años nos haz acechado.

Si, para cumplir mi venganza, ya casi esta completa solo faltas tú.

Eso quiere decir que a mis amigos ya los mataste.

Si ya los mate.

Pero bella, tú no eras así donde quedo esa chica dulce?

La mataron Edward: jasper cuando me arrojo a la piscina, desde ese entonces me daba pánico entrar al agua. Emmett cuando me arrojo tantos balones que me rompió una costilla. Jacob cuando me espanto con atropellarme que se me derramo el café caliente y me provoco una quemadura, y tú cuando me rompiste el corazón. Y para vengarme yo romperé el tuyo.

Sin previo aviso se abalanzo sobre mí, me tiro al suelo y con sus dos manos sujeto mi cuello. Lo apretaba de forma que no me entrara el oxigeno. Yo peleaba pero sabía que no podía contar ella.

Por fin deje de pelear y resignarme a la muerte cuando sorpresivamente me soltó.

No puedo, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo matarte.

Me levante lentamente sujetando mi cuello lastimado y me acerque lentamente.

Bella que es lo que en realidad quieres?- se me quedo viendo con una expresión de dolor en su rostro y se acerco a mí.

Quiero verte muerto, eso es lo que quiero pero no puedo matarte.

La tome de los brazos y la obligue a que me mirara.

Bella eso es lo que en realidad quieres?

Si Edward, no solo lo quiero lo necesito.

Si quieres verme muerto, me veras muerto pero antes……

Estampe mis labios contra los suyos. Al principio no se movían pero después me fueron siguiendo el ritmo. Eran tan dulces como me los imaginaba, pero se me acabo el aire así que me separe de ellos.

Edward. Estas seguro?

Sí, estoy seguro.

Me separe de ella y me dirigí a la orilla del puente, con un solo movimiento me subí encima del barandal, sentía como el aire me golpeaba y la muerte se acercaba. Gire para ver por última vez al hermoso Ángel que tenia detrás y salte. Solo sentí como las rocas me golpeaban y un nudo de paz me llagaba al cuerpo. La paz eterna.

BELLAPOV

La persona que mas amaba estaba muerto, por fin mi venganza se había cumplido y una oleada de tranquilidad me llego, no solo por eso, si no porque Edward había dado su vida para aliviar mi sufrimiento.

Volví rápidamente a la escuela, entre al gym y cuando todos me vieron se asustaron, los deje inconscientes y les borre la memoria para que no recordaran nada de lo que había sucedido.

Me dirigí al pasillo y ahí estaban todos esperándome: todo el clan vulturi.

Isabella ya todo está hecho?

Si ya todo está hecho, ahora ay que regresar a volterra.

Como tu digas

Demetri, Félix necesito que me hagan un favor antes de irnos.

Que es lo que quieres que hagamos?

Lo que quiero que hagan es que…………….

**Se que me van a matar por dejarlas picadas pero van a ver qu el epilogo es bueno.**

**Que les parece que Edward se suicido por bella, creo que en el fondo de su corazón si la quería.**

**Solo falta el epilogo y van a ver algo muy interesante.**

**Dejen comentarios.**


	7. EPILOGO: NO SABE

**HOLA! ESPERO QU ESTEN BIEN **

**AHORA EL EPILOGO DE ESTA HISTORIA**

**LES QUIERO AGRADECER A QUIENES ME APOYARON Y ME DEJARON COMENTARIOS Y A LAS QUE NO POR LO MENOS SE TOMARON EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA.**

**PERO LAS DEJO POR FIN CON EL EPILOGO**

PERIODICO AMANECER 20 DE FEBRERO DEL 2010.

El día de ayer, en el poblado de forks DC. Fueron encontrados los cadáveres de cuatro jóvenes de entre 28 años de edad.

El primero de estos es el famoso nadador Jasper Hale, quien fue encontrado ahogado en la piscina de la escuela donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de generación.

Presuntamente el nadador había tomado grandes cantidades de alcohol y se cayó en la piscina donde finalmente perdió la vida.

El segundo cuerpo es de el jugador de futbol del equipo de nueva Orleans emmett, quien fue encontrado en un callejón del poblado sin vida. Aparentemente el jugador fue víctima de un asalto

Ya que presenta varias contusiones que podrían ser la causa de muerte y no se le encontró ningún objeto de valor.

El tercer cuerpo corresponde al del motociclista Jacob Black quien sufrió un accidente en su motocicleta cuando salía de la fiesta.

El cuarto cuerpo corresponde al de el doctor Edward cullen, que fue encontrado en el rio de forks.

Se ha aclarado que la muerte oficial fue por ahogamiento y contusiones. Los peritos descartan homicidio sino más bien un suicidio.

Los asistentes a la fiesta no recuerdan nada del sucedido, solo recuerdan que los hombres llegaron a la fiesta pero después desaparecieron.

Seguirán las investigaciones pero lo más probable es que los cuatro casos se den por cerrado.

40 años después…………………

BELLAPOV.

Me encontraba observando por última vez lo que era mi antigua escuela. Había cambiado mucho desde los incidentes de hace 40 años, que finalmente habían declarado como simples accidentes.

Me dirigí al puente donde Edward se había quitado la vida, en ese momento me había mostrado que en realidad sentía algo por mí, porque desde ese instante la paz había vuelto a mí.

Pronto regresaría a volterra y solo quería despedirme del que era mi amor.

-Isabella, mi amor, ya nos vamos?

Me gire para ver al dueño de tan dulce voz, el dueño de mis labios, de mis besos, mis caricias, dueño de mí.

-si mi querido Anthony, solo déjame un momento, quiero despedirme de alguien.

-está bien, _mi amore_

_Se acerco a mí y me deposito un beso en mis labios._

-no tardes _mía bella._

_-_te lo prometo.

Cuando se alejo lo suficiente me acerque al barandal me recargue en el.

-lo viste Edward, quieres saber quién es él?

Su nombre es Anthony, pero no solo Anthony. Su nombre completo era Anthony hale cullen. El es el hijo de Alice y jasper.

Se parece a ti, es tu viva imagen, solo que él tiene el pelo rubio como el de su padre y sus ojos eran verdes cuando era humano.

El favor que le pedi a felix y demetri es que vigilaran a alice hasta que diera a luz.

Me sentía muy mal por ella y el bebe, y por eso les pedi que la vigilaran.

Pero con lo que no contaba es que, cuando alice se entero de la muerte de jasper se sintió mal y tuvo un parto prematuro, la llevaron al hospital pero lamentablemente falleció.

Feliz y demetri me notificaron esto y, con la ausencia de rosalie les pedi que se robaran al bebe y que hicieran parecer que estaba muerto.

Cuando lo vi por primera vez lo ame aunque fuera un niño. Marcus me dijo que el era mi cantante y por eso estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

Me dejaron quedarme con él no solo porque era mi cantante, sino porque el tenia la habilidad más poderosa de todas: puede controlar la mente de los demás. Ya sean vampiros, licántropos o humanos, puede hacer que hagan lo que él quiera.

Finalmente cuando cumplió 20 años, me confesó su amor hacia mí y lo transforme y desde ese entonces hemos vivido con el clan vulturi y muy felices.

Solo que él no sabe nada de esto. No sabe la verdad.

No sabe que yo mate a su padre.

No sabe que por mí su tío se quito la vida.

No sabe que por mí su madre murió.

No sabe que su tía sigue viva.

No sabe siquiera que tiene una familia.

Lo que sabe, es que su madre era una drogadicta que lo abandono en el bosque, que yo lo encontré y que como era mi cantante me quede con él.

Tal vez un día se entere de la verdad, tal vez me mate, pero hasta ese día lo amare, porque tú eres parte de él y también a ti te ame.

Es hora de irme Edward, pero no le digas a nadie lo que te dije por que **EL NO SABE.**

**¿FIN?**

**GUAAAAAAAAAAAAA EL FIN EL FIN**

**ME GUSTO MUCHO.**

**ESPERO QUE USTEDES IGUAL.**

**PLANEO HACER UNA SECUELA **

**PERO DEPENDE DE CUANTOS REW ME DEJEN.**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**


End file.
